Pretty In Pink
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Naruto forgot his lover's annaversiary. Uh-oh, am I right? After a fight with Sasuke, he decides to make it up to his lover, but things get heated more than Naruto planed when a package from Itachi showes up.


**Hello, Sasunaru (Or Narusasu) Fans. All I'm gonna' say is enjoy. *Evil laugh***

**Title: Pretty in Pink**

**Summary: Naruto forgot his lover's annaversiary. Uh-oh, am I right? After a fight with Sasuke, he decides to make it up to his lover, but things get heated more than Naruto planed when a package from Itachi shows up.**

**Warning: ****Okay, I'm only warning you one, this story contains lots and lots of amount of: yaoi, yaoi, yaoi! If you do not like, then do not read, please.**

* * *

Naruto yawned stretching his arms up, happy to see the morning sun come into the room he and Sasuke shared. He looked over and sadly to say, Sasuke wasn't in bed. Confused he walked out of the room after getting dressed. Walking to the kitchen where he smelled breakfast being cooked.

He smiled sweetly seeing Sasuke at the table.

"Goodmorning, Naruto." Sasuke grinned. "Come sit down and eat"

Naruto took his offer. "Well, this is a surprise to see." He spoke, beinging to eat some bacon Sasuke had prepared. Sasuke smiled, today he told himself, that he would be extra nice to Naruto. After all, today is a very special and improtant day for the two of them. Sasuke left his chair, walking over to Naruto to rub and relax the blonde's shoulders. Naruto exhaled in comfort. This was a VERY good morning inded.

"So, Naruto. I've cooked you breakfast and giving you the most confortable massage you could want, any thing you need to say?" Sasuke smiled, giving Naruto the bait to say what he wanted to hear.

Naruto looked up, grinning. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." He went back to eating.

Sasuke stopped rubbing and growled.

"Anything **else** you want to say?" Sasuke frowned. "there's somthing important today. somthing that only happens once every three-hundered and sixty-five days."

Naruto stopped to think for a moment. "...Happy birthday." He grinned. "...Am I right? It's your birthday right?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "No." He hissed.

Naruto gulped, knowing he was in trouble now. "Um...uh...Oh! Is it Valentine's day?" He smiled, then he glanced at a neerby calender seeing it was way past Feburary. He noticed a date circled in red marker with the words: Anniversery written. He smiled, opening his arms.

"Happy annave-" sasuke didn't let him finished before he had tears rolling down his face. Naruto felt guily.

"Oh, Sasuke. I'm so sorry-"

"Forget it. Just go to work Naruto, leave me alone." Sasuke sniffed, walking out of the kitchen. Naruto wanted to run to Sasuke, hold him and say he was sorry, but he also figured that maybe sasuke wanted some alone time. He sighed and in a "Orange-flash" he was in the Hokage's office. Taking his coat off the coat hanger he sighed, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Around lunch time, Naruto felt worse than he did that morning. Even with Miso Ichikaru ramen he still felt horrible. After he refused Ramen, his secratairy, Hinata, asked him what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" She asked. Hinata had gorwn out of her phase of liking Naruto. She realized it was just a crush and accepted the fact that Naruto liked someone else and she eventually moved on to Kiba. The two were happily married and were trying to have a child together.

"Oh...I'm not doing so good, Hinata-san. To be honest, I feel like crap." Naruto sighed. "I forgot it was mine and Sasuke's annaiversary today." When he said that Hinata slightly gasped.

"I mean, I have been working so hard and I come home so late, I feel just awful. I'm frightened that Sasuke won't forgive me, I feel truly sorry for what I did." Naruto frowned, he was near tears he felt so bad.

Hinata thought for a moment then she smiled.

"You know, one time Kiba forgot my birthday, what he did to make it up for me was insted of inviting me out to dinner, he made dinner for me at home, he set everything up like a fancy restaraunt. It was so ramtic! Then this is the best part, he even danced with me in our living room! Oh~ I loved it so much!" Hinata was off in her own world while Naruto got an idea.

"Hinata! I'm going home early, cover for me, will ya?" He smiled, running out of the room.

"Oh, okay Naruto." She spoke, still in her fantacy-world.

Naruto huffed and wheezed while running down the main drag of Konoha. There he bumped into Itachi. Itachi grunted.

"What are you doing?" He asked, he was quite annoyed with the fact that his brother-in-law bumped into him.

"Sorry, Itachi-san, I gotta' run. I forgot somthing and Sasuke's pissed at me about it." Naruto explained, getting back on his feet running down the street. Itachi thought for a moment, then smirked.

* * *

That afternoon, Naruto ran all the way to Ino's flower shop where he ordered three dozon fresh cut roases. Running over to the music store, he bought a romantic music CD and then he headed over to a perfume shop where he found scented candles and vanilla scented perfume, Sasuke loves vanilla.

Rushing home he knew he had to hurry, Sasuke was assigned a few D-ranked missions that he knew would take a while, but wouldn't take him long enough to stall him so Naruto had to work fast. First he put all the supplies he bought on the floor in the living room, just for the moment while he prepared dinner. He figured since Sasuke's favriote foods were baked salmon, rice with diced tomatoes and steemed leeks, that he would cook that for their dinner. He had the salmon in the oven, the leeks were in the pot and the rice was being stirred around in the rice maker. He smiled, while the food cooked, he began to tear off rose pettles scattering them on the pattio ground outside, accept he left one rose untouched, leaving that for the center piece.

The salmon was cooked, along with the rice and leeks. He set up a table in the backyard and took the protible CD player placing it on a lawn chair with the CD inside ready to play for later. He smiled, the food was set out and ready to be eaten, candles were lit the last thing he did was spray the room with the vanilla scented perfume.

He smiled, sitting in the living room where he pretended to be reading a book when Sasuke came into the room.

"Hey, love." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke frowned. "Naruto...I'm not in the mood."

Naruto nodded. "I know, I know. And Sasuke, let me tell you, that I'm so truly sorry for forgetting today was our annaversiry." He spoke with true sorrow and sadnes in his voice and Sasuke bit his lip.

"But, Sasuke I want to make it up to you I-"

DING-DONG.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, leaving to answer the door.

"Package for Namikaze-Naruto" An ANBU spoke.

"Package? I didn't order any package." Naruto spoke.

"From Itachi-Uchiha." Naruto swiftly took the box, slamming the door. Naruto gave a curious look to Sasuke who smiled pleasently. Naruto's eye brow raised when on the cover of the box has a small note, carefully he ripped the tape off, reading the note.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Wear this tonight._

_-Itachi_

_p.s. Have Fun._

Naruto was confused. The first thing that raced threw his mind is, what in the hell, did Itachi buy him? He sighed and left the box on the couch for later.

"Anyway, like I was saying" Naruto clutched Sasuke's hands once again. "I want to make this up to you, so...go upstairs and change into somthing...nice." Naruto smiled, kissing Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke blushed, his eyes wandering to the package.

"...On one condition."

"Yes, love?"

"You're wearing whatever's in that box." Sasuke blanltly said, pointing to the box Itachi had sent. Naruto gulped, for all he knew there could be nothing but a long red piece of ribbon inside. Or maybe it was a gag-joke and there was nothing, in the box. Still, this night was for Sasuke, not him. He nodded and Sasuke left to their room to change. Naruto gulped and tip-toed to the box, gently using his kunai to open the sides of the package. When that was oper, he gently opened the lid and blushed when he saw...a pink, frilly maid's outfit.

"Wha...what?!" Naruto uttered. His cheeks were blushing a tomato-red and he began to shake. Not only was there a maid's outfit, but a frilly little cap, long-while stockings and pink high-heels shoes with a bow. He gulped. He closed his eyes and only blushed more. This** had** to be Sasuke's night too.

Sasuke meanwhile was dressed in some skinny-black jeans with a white dress shirt on. He smiled at himself as he geld his hair in the mirror. Opening their bedroom door he called out to Naruto to see if he was ready. Naruto sounded like he was worried when he called sasuke down to the backyard and Sasuke shrugged. When he was at the kitchen door to the patio he gasped. There was a beautiful candle light scenery, with all of his favriote foods, imcluding tomatoes! He smiled in awe. There was soft music playing and rose pettles scattered the deck.

"Naruto?" He called out. "Where are you?"

No answer. Sasuke frowned, placing his hands on his hips, tapping his foot. "_I'm waiting_."

Naruto gulped and sighed, taking one step out of the dark shaddows of the house and it was Sasuke's turn to blush.

"N-NARUTO!" He spoke. Naruto looked incredably sexy in his opinion with the frilly pink maid's outfit on. It was super sort, which could be why he had his thighs cross as to hide his junk. The long stockings came up over his knees and were those...high heels? Sasuke smirked, tapping his chin.

After a long perid of silence, Naruto spoke. "Well?"

"...It's you. Although I would have thought Orage would have been a better color on you"

"IT WAS ITACHI WHO SENT IT!" Naruto barked, looking at the heels and blushed. Sasuke's eye lit up like a cat's and he smirked.

"Well...is my pretty maid going to pull out my chair,_ like a good husband_?"

Naruto nodded, despretly trying to walk over to the chair without falling on his face.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk all threw dinner. Naruto was blushing red and it amused him. Naruto did see that this hummilation and arousement was making Sasuke smile, so he took the chance.

"Sasuke...before you riddicule me with jokes about the outfit, I just wanna' tell you that I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary." Naruto sighed. "It's just...I've been working really hard and I know that's no excuse, but sometimes being Hokage catches up to me. It's nothing compared to what I thought it would be like when I was a kid."

Sasuke smiled. "And what did you think it would be like, Naruto?"

"I just...wanted acceptance and free ramen, I guess." Naruto smiled. "Never knew the amount of paperwork it would cost me."

Sasuke smiled warmly. "Well, Naruto. I can say that maybe I was a bitch to you."

"No, you had the right to bitch at me. It's my fault." Naruto stodd up, not caring it Sasuke saw his parts.

"I...want to make it up to you." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smirked, liking where this was going. In a heated moment the two fell onto their master bedroom king-size bed, luciously graceing each other with kisses and groaping each other. Naruto began to travel down Sasuke's neck with kisses and nips. Sasuke pulled Naruto away.

"Hey...you're in the dress, how come you get to be top?" He grumbled.

Naruto blinked and shrugged, laying on the bed, winking at his husband. "You may top tonight. I am in the pink, frilly dress afterall." He really began to regret saying that because Sasuke pounced on him.

"And you're pretty in pink..." Sasuke purred. "And since you're a maid...I guess you call me master tonight"

Naruto blushed. Reminding himself to never wear pink. EVER.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Itachi Unchia hummed a little tune while connecting a wire to an extention chord, which was hooked up to a television. He smiled, sitting in his recliner in his own home, he smirked seeing His little brother pound the crap into Naruto, who begged and screamed for mercy, while calling Sasuke "His master" from the hidden camera he placed outside their bedroom window.

"I love cleaning services." Itachi smirked, sipping his soda.

* * *

**Hee, hee, hee. This was a fun one-shot to write. ;)**

**Should I write another...accept Sasuke's in the maid's outfit? **

**Review!**

**And I'll have another story written.**

**-The Un-wanted Angel.**


End file.
